


Патрон и холст

by fallenskies (FalleNess)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Angst and Porn, Complicated Relationships, Dubious Consent, F/F, Gun Kink, Gun Violence, Heavy Angst, Love/Hate, POV First Person, Physical Abuse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Songfic, Violent Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 10:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalleNess/pseuds/fallenskies
Summary: Я и есть сумасшедшая, и причина этому — ты.//Она для неё — патрон в магазине.Она для неё — мазок на холсте.





	Патрон и холст

**Author's Note:**

> Захотелось мерзкого и отвратительного.  
> ====  
> Выпускайте погулять своих демонов хотя бы на бумагу ;)  
> ====  
> Если читали «Коллекционер» Фаулза, найдете пасхалочку. ;)  
> =====  
> Читайте предупреждения внимательно. Спасибо.  
> =====  
> Физиологическая реакция не значит согласие.  
> ====  
> В первую встречу одной из них было тридцать, другой — меньше двадцати.  
> =====

_I'm hanging on your words_

_Living on your breath_

_Feeling with your skin_

Depeche Mode — In Your Room

 

Я обхожу стол, поигрывая пистолетом. Но не направляю на тебя. Пока что. Даже не дрожишь — оцепенела, а глазёнки ошарашенно пялятся на меня.

— Не успеешь, — предугадав твой возможный шаг, лениво указываю на пепельницу.

Она, как и всё здесь — массивная и напыщенная. Не успеешь, потому что я — сильнее. Всегда.

_Почти._

— Даже не думай, — зашипела я, подойдя вплотную, впечатывая удивительно зрелое тело в гладкую, без единой шероховатости, стену.

Ненавижу этот дом. Дом, которого у меня никогда не было.

— Как… грубо, — шепчу в ответ на твои проклятия. Наши тела почти соприкасаются, а ты ещё больше вжимаешься в стену.

Ну же, рви глотку к чертям собачьим. Кричи, кричи о том, как ненавидишь.

Меня, себя и то, что произошло.

Бесполезно, _дорогая._

Блокируя жалкую попытку мне врезать, вдавливаю по-аристократически бледную кисть в стену, зацепив пошатнувшуюся картинную раму.

Мне плевать на мазню, но что-то — давно забытое и похороненное с очередной пулей в чьём-то сердце — отзывается на то, с каким упоением ты когда-то рассказывала об этом.

Заносчивая.

Дерзкая.

Невыносимая.

Но ты сводишь меня с ума.

Иногда я готова задушить тебя голыми руками, но чаще — задушу любого, кто хотя бы раз коснётся тебя.

 _Моя._ И ничья больше.

От меня не сбежать. Не укрыться. Не спрятаться.

Я всегда найду след.

_Всегда._

— Слишком... просто, — пистолет отправляется за пояс джинсов. Не ослабляя хватки, провожу рукой по твоему побледневшему лицу.

Ты такая же, как и твои картины — невесомая и абстрактная, но вместе с тем — осязаемая. Твой шёпот сбивает с толку, заставляя терять самообладание.

Я чудом не ослабила хватку, но инстинкт не подвёл — ты снова занесла руку для удара. И снова рычишь на меня проклятиями.

Действительно, зачем? Зачем я пересекла полмира? Чтобы выслушивать твои стенания? Утешить?

Я давно не способна на утешение. Всё, что у меня есть — моя цель. И полный магазин.

Нет, это что-то другое.

Да, ты слишком много знаешь.

Что мешает придушить тебя прямо сейчас?

...Извиваешься, брыкаешься, трепыхаешься, будто неудачливый мотылек, соблазнённый манящим светом, но не заметивший паутины.

Свистя, хрипя, шипя, на последнем издыхании хватаешься за драгоценную каплю воздуха.

Да быть того не может!

Моя рука подвела меня.

Смотришь, словно на сумасшедшую.

Я и есть сумасшедшая, и причина этому — _ты._

Не знаю, какой по счету предохранитель в моем сознании дал сбой, но в следующую секунду я целую тебя. По-прежнему дёргаешься, но всё же удается ощутить твои губы, зовущие меня во сне с той самой ночи.

Вдыхаю твои духи — тончайшие и изысканные. А может, мне хочется так думать. Делать вид, что принадлежу к обществу, где это в порядке вещей.

Кисловатый пот, металлический привкус крови, разъедающий глаза слезоточивый газ.

Пьянящий запах растворителя и красок, скрип кисти по холсту, точные, выверенные мазки.

_Сука, сука, сука!_

Ненавижу.

Как же ненавижу, когда напускаешь на себя этот недоступный вид.

Кусать. Кромсать. Рвать. Царапать. Прикусывать. Обгладывать.

Почему? Почему не могу?

— Брось сейчас же.

Пуля вошла в стену, сбив картину, с треском грохнувшуюся на пол. Плевать.

— Брось, или прострелю руку.

Мобильник летит вниз, разбиваясь вдребезги от удара.

Кого я обманываю?

Не выстрелю. Не заставлю себя даже дать пощёчину.

_Сука._

Обладать.

Ощущать.

Чувствовать.

Как вздрагиваешь, когда я в тебе, а тело — изгибается в такт моим движениям. Пальцы судорожно сжимают простыни, пока ты, прерывисто дыша, постанываешь от удовольствия. Умоляешь то остановиться, то начать заново. И кончаешь с моим именем на губах.

_Несносная девчонка._

Плавно и в то же время резко притягиваю тебя к себе, с силой повалив на стол, одной рукой смахивая ненужное: наброски, кисти, палитры, нераскрытые письма. Пытаешься лягнуть меня, но на этот раз я готова. В поле зрения попадает нож для писем.

— Я тоже могу играть, — удерживаю тебя одной рукой, а другой — обхватываю тонкую, цилиндрической формы рукоять, которая идеально ложится в руку, а сталь — приятно охлаждает обветренную, иссушенную кожу.

Всё брыкаешься, словно тебя подожгли и смотрят, как горишь. Напираю на тебя всем телом, а ты — визжишь до звона в ушах, отбивающегося от ненавистных мне стен.

Лезвие скользит по твоей шее, задерживаясь в опасной близости от сонной артерии.

Нет. Ещё нет.

Оно скользит дальше, чуть надавливая на белоснежную кожу. Сильнее. Слизываю выступившую багряную каплю.

Ещё сильнее. Чуточку глубже, но не критично.

И так несколько раз. Неглубоко. Не смертельно.

Ведь впереди у нас — целая ночь.

Жадно, дико, отчаянно, словно это — моя последняя надежда — впиваюсь в тебя поцелуем. Нож выпадает из руки. Инстинктивно отшвыриваю его носком ботинка подальше. Всё так же сопротивляешься, но я крепко сжимаю твои запястья, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не сломать их.

Я почти улыбаюсь тому, как реагирует твоё тело: оно всё ещё помнит меня. Как бы ты ни упиралась, но это так.

Срываю с тебя бесполезный кусок ткани, отбрасывая в сторону.

Не дрожишь. Не упираешься. Не брыкаешься.

Застыла, словно сбитая в полёте птица.

Только ты ещё не успела сорваться вниз.

_Пока что._

Я поглаживаю твои робкие, молочно-белые плечи. Опускаюсь ниже к груди, аккуратной и точёной, будто её высекал один из твоих скульпторов, чьё имя так и не задержалось надолго в моей голове, напичканной стрельбой, траекториями и расчётами. Ты резко вдыхаешь, когда я сдавливаю её, дёрнувшись всем телом от неожиданной грубости с моей стороны.

Ведь в ту ночь я была _другой._

Сжимать. Сдавливать. Стискивать. И слышать, как ты шепчешь что-то о том, что тебе больно.

Это и наполовину не сравнится с тем, что ты сделала.

 

 

***

Я снова целую тебя. Долго. Затяжно. Глубоко. Словно мне дали попробовать лучшую сигарету в моей жизни. С лёгким привкусом крови с твоих губ. Понемногу сдаёшься — не так уверенно, но отвечаешь мне. Отстраняюсь, любуясь, с каким растерянным видом снова цепляешься за кислород.

Мгновение — и твоё тело само ищет меня. Позволяю целовать себя, с удивлением отмечая, как к тебе возвращается тогдашняя дерзость и натиск. Твои пальцы до зубного скрежета впиваются в мои волосы, взлохмачивая их так, что то тут, то там прорезаются седые пряди.

Нет, недостаточно.

Хочу видеть тебя всю. Нахуй эти тряпки.

Твои руки тянутся ко мне, нетерпеливо стаскивая мешающую футболку между поцелуями. Наконец, мы — совершенно обнажённые. Моя грудь соприкасается с твоей, а тела — трутся о друг друга, успевшие покрыться влагой от духоты и возбуждения.

Не помню, когда ты успела пригвоздить меня к стенке, засасывая мою грудь так, что я едва сдерживаю умоляющий стон.

Нет, ещё рано.

Резче, чем следует, беру тебя за волосы, оттягивая от себя, словно беспомощного котёнка. В странном желании смягчить причинённую грубость бережно укладываю тебя на стол.

Но это — первый и последний раз.

— Закрой глаза.

И ты повинуешься.

Потому что, несмотря на всё, доверяешь мне.

Как можно тише опускаюсь за пистолетом, валяющимся вместе с брошенными джинсами.

Тебя всегда заводило то, что я ношу с собой оружие. Пряча его за спину, выпрямляюсь.

Лежишь, по-прежнему с закрытыми глазами, изредка облизывая пальцы, поглаживая свои затвердевшие соски. Я нервно сглатываю, крепче сжимая спрятанный пистолет.

Предохранитель почти бесшумно щёлкает, но ты даже не обращаешь на это внимания, накрывая ладонью свою влажную плоть, дразня её то одним пальцем, то двумя. Зажимая ладонь между бёдрами, скользя по липкой, сочащейся влаге, ты сводишь бедра, ритмично двигая ими вверх-вниз, не сдерживая стон.

Одёргиваю себя, чтобы не похерить изначальный план. Ты даже не знаешь, каких усилий мне стоит не бросить пистолет. Мой указательный палец соскальзывает с курка, когда я думаю о том, как же мне хочется лихорадочно ласкать тебя языком, его кончиком обводя твой клитор, а затем, опускаясь чуть ниже, ненадолго проникнуть внутрь, чтобы потом начать всё сначала.

Ты открываешь глаза. Пошлые, вульгарные, как и всё, что исповедуешь.

И я почти обратилась в твою веру.

_Почти._

Снова поглаживая свою грудь, нарочно раздвигаешь бёдра как можно шире, неразборчиво что-то шепча.

Я подхожу ближе.

Совсем не удивляешься, что я прячу одну руку — ведь мы и раньше так делали.

Первый раз, когда я входила в тебя своим оружием, ты, вскрикивая от боли и размазывая по лицу слёзы, расцарапала мне щёку.

Во второй раз, привыкнув к ощущениям, сама просила входить в тебя как можно резче, прикусывая всё, к чему могла дотянуться.

А в третий — вырывала его из моих рук, беря в рот, наблюдая за моей реакцией (а я, впившись в тебя взглядом, тёрла промежность, чувствуя, как по моим пальцам стекает влага).

Всё ещё думаешь, что это игра.

Так ты и живёшь — играя, бросаясь чувствами, втаптывая их в забвение. Когда очередная игрушка больше не удовлетворяет — не просто выбрасываешь её в мусор. Нет, тебе важно полностью разобрать, докопаться до каждой мало-мальски важной детали, удостовериться, точно ли ты выжала из неё всё, что можно.

Пистолет тебя ничуть не удивляет.

Ты подаёшься всем телом навстречу, приготовившись к очередной порции боли, смешанной с извращённым наслаждением.

— В этот раз… иначе.

Ты довольно жмуришь глаза. Кайф — вот от чего ты торчишь. Неважно кто, неважно с кем. Количество неважно тоже. Непрекращающаяся эйфория: дорожка кокаина, которую ты, прежде чем вдохнуть, любовно разделяешь платиновой кредиткой; стек, от которого твои мышцы сжимаются, держа удар; минет очередному натурщику, имя которого ты не вспомнишь на следующий день…

И ещё.

И ещё.

Я очерчиваю дулом пистолета твою шею, грудь, живот. Ты взволнованно дышишь в предвкушении.

_«Нет, это опасно», — я вынимаю магазин, споря с тобой._

_«А разве предохранитель не для этого?»_

Иногда ты — поразительная невежда.

Вспоминая тот разговор, я с трудом сдерживаю смех, когда касаюсь дулом твоей плоти, проталкивая внутрь сквозь влагу, пока ты постанываешь то ли от боли, то ли от удовольствия. А может, от всего сразу.

Даже не спрашиваешь, вынула ли я магазин на этот раз.

_Потому что доверяешь, верно?_

И в этом твоя ошибка.

Как и моя.


End file.
